battle of the suns
by MiaBia
Summary: When Axel falls into a parallel universe he will be shocked by what he discovers in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Every since she had first arrived in this parallel universe Lucy was scared. Scared of what would happen, what is to come. Because she was only 13 she was relatively small barely over five feet. She had always been scared. She was picked on at school. Made fun of her height helped just as little as it was. So she wasn't uncomfortable but feeling normal. Lucy was just walking home one day waiting to play with her baby sister when suddenly she fell through the side walk.

She fell into a parallel some place it was hot out. But there where building ahead of her it seemed like she could make out a city. She saw a forest to her left and a city to her right. Though Lucy was scared she wasn't stupid so she figured maybe she should think this out.

She didn't know who was in the city so maybe she should wait.

But this couldn't be dream because she was fully aware of what was happening and her arms hurt from breaking her fall.

She went into the forest her book bag was getting heavy it was a short walk. She looked in the city and saw what looked like little people from where she was. But she didn't have a good view. So she decided to climb a tree. She wasn't much of a tree climber but she managed. She loved the view and as she looked down she could see what looked like people. But maybe from the height her eyes where playing tricks on her. But if she was ever going to get some explanations for what was going on she had to find someone.

She climbed down the tree and started walking towards the city. But on her way out the forest she heard footsteps behind her and then everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Axel Pierce was 14 he had been swept up in a hurricane. Leaving everything he knew and loved behind. He wasn't a big outdoors guy but he was smart and liked sports. The regular soccer, football.

But now in the present he had gotten over it. Part of him wanted to go home. But the other part knew he couldn't. He wanted to. Of course he did. Who wouldn't but he could never find his way. He was all alone. He saw a village once only to learn that it was a military base. But what scared him about it was that it wasn't a US base.

One day he was wondering the grassy plain he called home. When he stumbled upon a palm tree. He thought it was odd but removed the notion when he saw the coconuts on the tree. He climbed the tree fast and split open a coconut. The milk was so good. And he scraped it out . It looked like the shakings you put on cakes. He missed cakes.

He was sitting in the tree packing 2 or 3 when he lost his balance and fell out the tree. He expected to hit the ground hard but didn't instead he fell through it.

Through it? That wasn't right not at all. He landed in a desert. He got up and looked around. He saw a forest in the distance and headed for it. He was sitting duck out here anyway in the open desert.

When he reached the forest he could see a lot of exotic plans. He saw a humongous flower. But surprisingly in all this green and colorful forest he didn't see a single animal. Weird, he thought. He walked through for a few hours until he decided to climb a tree for a better view.

While he was up in the tree he decided to eat another coconut. The view was stunning. He could see everything. But then he heard a slashing sound he climbed higher in the tree. This wasn't his territory and lord knows what would happen if he was caught by whoever it was or whatever it was. He looked down and saw it was kid who looked 2 or 3 years older than him. He could be no more than 18 so Axel figured it was only one person. But he shifted in the tree and broke a branch. The stranger looked up and something about him seemed familiar. The stranger looked confused at first then he looked surprised even overjoyed. Axel found this kind of weird. "Axel is that really you?" the stranger asked. Axel hadn't quite got it yet. Then replied "And if it is you are..?". "It's me Excile your big brother" Axel couldn't believe it he had been swept up and so had his brother or who he thought was his brother. "How do I know you are who you say you are?" "Well your favorite color is red. Your favorite food is chicken alfredo and your middle name is Daniel". "Brother" Axel joked. "Where have you been I have missed you. We haven't talked in a while.


End file.
